strongest_abandoned_sonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Zifeng
He is Ye Mo's brother, and one of the only people who treated him well after he was exiled out of the Ye family. While Ye Mo was in the small world, he allowed the Dongfang family to slowly take over Luo Yue City because he was in love with Dong Nana. When Ye Mo kicked the Dongfang family out of Luo Yue, it was revealed that her real name was actually Cheng Nana, and Zifeng begged Ye Mo to let her live since he really loved her. Ye Mo let her go, so she and Zifeng moved out of Luo Yue city and lived somewhere else. When the teleportation formation to the small world as open the 2 went in together and later ended up in the Cultivation Realm. Zifeng didn't have a spirit root so he told Nana to go to and join a sect and leave him until she can come back for him. Nana reluctantly agreed and left. She later met Ye Mo and he helped her and let her live in Mo Yue City. While this was happening, Zifeng was living a life of misery because he didn't have a spirit root. He accidentaly came across a woman called Nangong Xiaodai who had a wood nourishing spirit root, meaning she could let someone without a spirit root cultivate. The way to do this was to let the person without a spirit root eat a top grade item of the element. Ye Zifeng basically seduced Nangong Xiaodai so that he could cultivate. Of course, he wouldn't have been able to do this if a Truth Realization state from her sect, Nangong Fei, didn't let him eat a top grade wood element item. This allowed Zifeng to cultivate quickly, but Nangong Fei had different plans for him. Since a spirit root given to oneself by a nourishment spirit root was suitable for possesion and Nangong Fei's body was basically destroyed, he was planning to take control of Zifeng during the ghost festival, which was when posession was easier to accomplish. While Cheng Nana was searching for Zifeng with a few people, she finally came across him but was devastated to see him with Nangong Xiaodai. He called her many names and she ran away and shaved her head. She then started living as a nun in a small ordinary village. At this point, she was found by Ye Mo during one of his journeys, where she told him what happened. Ye Mo immediately became furious, but he thought that Zifeng was probably possesed to be able to do something like that. They went to the Nangong village together and there, Ye Mo realised that Zifeng wasn't possesed at all, which made him furious. He told Zifeng that he was always the one owing Ye Mo a favor, not the other way around. The only reason he forgave him when he messed up Luo Yue city was because of past releations, and now those were severed. If he dared go against Mo Yue city, Ye Mo wouldn't mind annihilating him. Some chapters later, Ye Mo came back to Nangong village and sneaked in to find some information. There, he saw zifeng talking to Nangong Fei who was planning to posess Zifeng in 2 weeks time. Zifeng sneak attacked him and told him that although he may seem dumb and easily manipulated, he was one a city lord and he always knew something was up. But even with the level 11 rune Zifeng acquired, he couldn't kill Nangong Fei with his Body Condensation State power, so he started talking about a plan to kill Ye Mo. The reason he wanted to kill Ye Mo is because he knew Ye Mo had a huge secret and he wanted to us it to stand at the top of the world. Ye Mo didn't kill him but he cut all ties with him and basically forgot about him. Cultivation Category:Characters